


take fate's wheel (respin, retwist, rework)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: It starts on a cold December morning in a coffee shop that’s ridiculously extravagant menu is only outdone by its prices.





	take fate's wheel (respin, retwist, rework)

It starts on a cold December morning in a coffee shop that’s ridiculously extravagant menu is only outdone by its prices. Vanya Hargreeves, harbinger of the apocalypse, sits before her, nervously tugging on her sleeves under the table. That excitement is still years away, won’t come to pass properly if Miss Vanya is kicked out of her apartment after failing to make rent three months in a row. She’s here to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

Technically, the job should have gone to one of the runners. It’s a simple one, even if important. She’s always been a soft touch for the powerful, couldn’t resist revelations in the flesh. 

Besides, she’s the Handler- who better to handle this delicate tool? 

Vanya picks up the menu again, eyes flicking over the prices, and a gentle flush lighting her cheeks. “Are you sure this isn’t, um, too much?” 

The Handler smiles, patting her hand and delighting at how her eyes widen at the touch. “Of course, get whatever you desire.” 

She’s going to enjoy cultivating this one.


End file.
